The present invention relates to staple magazines for staple guns and particularly to a removable magazine for a staple gun.
A staple gun usually includes a magazine securely fixed inside the housing of the staple gun to contain bolt staples and a spring-biased striker operated by a handle together with a striking mechanism. The striker is moved against the spring and then released to eject a staple from the magazine. In order that the support for the striking mechanism has sufficient strength, the staple gun is generally manufactured such that the housing of the staple gun is usually not openable which differs from the structure of a handle stapler which is openable to load staples into the magazine and to have the magazine cleared in case it jams with staples. Not being openable, the staple gun is loaded from a rear opening and the staples pushed forward to an ejection slot by a spring-biased pusher. This causes no inconvenience. However, a staple forced out of the ejection slot by the striker undergoes severe deformation so that the ejection slot inadvertently jams with a staple which has not been smoothly ejected out of the ejection slot. In this case, a staple gun with a conventional magazine will have problems in clearing the jammed ejection slot which cannot be observed directly.